His Moment
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: Riley Matthews knew she loved Lucas the moment she laid eyes on him. And now she's crushing. H.A.R.D. Every day, she keeps waiting and waiting. He said his moment would be HIS moment, but when will that moment come?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Pebblemist here! So, due to the lack of Riley/Lucas fics on FFN that don't involve kids and stuff, I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I TOTTALLY own Girl Meets World. . . NOT.**

It all started that day on the subway. When she was trying to be like Maya. When Maya flirted with him in order to teach her how to flirt. When she made her let go of the pole, sending her flying into his lap. That was when Riley had gotten her first major crush.

It had come as a huge shock to her when the he walked into her History class. She had no idea that they were going to be in the same school. And when they were partners for that No Cell Phones assignment, her heart nearly stopped.

And even when her father dragged him away from her, or when she couldn't speak to him, and when she stuck her finger up his nose, he'd never stopped being her friend. Not even when Missy asked him out. He'd refused when he learned that she, Maya, and Farkle couldn't come with them. He'd shown how strong their friendship was then.

But she wanted to be more than friends. She'd been waiting for that kiss, when they had gotten the parts of Romeo and Juliet. And Farkle had stolen that moment. And when Lucas told her that his moment would be _his _moment, Riley had been convinced that he liked her back.

"It's obvious he likes me back, right Maya?" she asked her best friend. It was a Saturday night, and Maya was sleeping over for the weekend. For the past ten minutes, they'd been deep in conversation about none other than Lucas.

"You're really crushing on him, aren't you?" Maya asked.

Riley's face paled. "Is it _that _obvious?" she fretted.

"It's _that _obvious," Maya told her. Riley sighed.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I can almost _guarantee _he knows."

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Maya said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe the fact that you used to freak out every time you were _near _him, you danced with him at the dance, and you wanted him to kiss you during the Romeo and Juliet play. . . Yep. Unless he's _really _stupid, I'm _pretty _sure he knows you like him."

Riley sighed, flopping down on her bed dramatically. "How can I argue with that?"

Maya smirked, flopping down next to her. "You can't."

"I just can't wait for his moment to come."

"What exactly do you see in him?" Maya asked. Riley looked at her like she was crazy.

"What exactly do you _not _see in him?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Maya told her.

"How does that not make any sense? You don't make any sense!"

Maya grinned. "Fine, he's kind of cute. But that's the _only_ thing I like about him."

"Not his accent, not his politeness, not his sweetness, not his eyes?"

"Oh, yeah," Maya said in her fake country accent. "How could I forget his PURDY EYES?"

Riley rolled her eyes, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Girls, dinner's ready," Topanga cracked the door.

"Just a sec, Mom," Riley said, sitting up. Maya sat up with her.

"Okay. But if Auggie or your father eats up all the pizza, don't blame me. . ." Topanga said, backing out of the doorway. Riley jumped up.

"You ordered pizza?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Topanga said. "Why?"

"You never order pizza!" she cried.

"Well I did tonight. Your father begged me not to make chicken, and so it was either pizza or peanut butter sandwiches."

"Thanks, Mom!" Riley said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you look at the note I left on your test, Maya?" Cory asked while grabbing his second slice of pizza.

"Mmm-hmm," Maya said through a mouthful of pizza.

Following this was a conversation about how much Maya's grades had improved in the past few months, but all Riley could think about as she ate her slice of pizza was Lucas.

Maya had admitted that he was cute. Was that a threat to a possible relationship between Riley and Lucas? _No,_ Riley mentally scolded herself. _They fight too much. If anything, they're more like brother and sister than a couple. Besides, Maya would never put up with him for more than two minutes on a date. I'd have to save his life! What was I thinking?_

"Earth to Riley! Come in, Riley. . . RILEY!" Maya waved her hand in front of Riley's face. "Hello?"

Riley jumped back, sending her chair reeling backwards. She hit her head on the ground.

"Ow! Maya, don't do that!" she yelled, sitting up. Maya was choking back laughter.

"Sorry, Riles," she finally said, wiping a tear.

"Riley, honey, are you okay?" Topanga asked, helping her daughter up.

The twelve-year-old was grinning. "I'm fine," she laughed. She pulled her chair up and sat down again, smiling.

Somehow, Riley made it through the whole night without zoning out again. She and Maya finished their dinner and went back up to Riley's room, where they stayed up late, talking about school and boys and homework (Which Maya hadn't done. Again.) Soon, they fell asleep.

**That was Chapter One! Sorry it was so short. So, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knew it, Monday came. After Maya went home Sunday night, (Late Sunday night) Riley had stayed up late, doing the homework that she'd forgotten to do with Maya around. Then, of course, because she didn't trust that Maya would do _her own _homework, she decided that she would do it for her. By the time she finally went to bed, it was after midnight.

And she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Lucas.

She must have fallen asleep at some time or another, because she blinked open her eyes to see Maya standing above her.

She screamed.

"Maya, what the heck are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up so fast she almost flew off of the bed.

"I got here a bit early," Maya explained. "So I decided to pay you a visit." She gestured to the open window. "Is that okay?" she asked in a mock-hurt tone.

Riley rubbed her eyes, still somewhat half-asleep. "It's mmkay," she mumbled, falling back onto the bed with a 'Thump!'

"Um, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that it's almost seven, right?"

Riley sat up again. "Sorry. I stayed up late doing _your _homework."

"You didn't have to do that for me, Riles," Maya told her.

"Yes I did," she told her. Before Maya could say anything else, she added "Go to breakfast, I'll be there in a minute.

Quickly, she got dressed, throwing on a somewhat plain dress and boots. When she walked into the dining room, Topanga was trying to convince Maya to eat.

"Mrs. Matthews, I ate at home," Maya was saying as Riley sat down. Her oatmeal was already getting cold.

"Maya, when I don't want to eat something, Mommy always feeds it to me like an airplane," Auggie said. Maya looked from him to Topanga. She paled.

"Good idea, Auggie-"

"Um, that won't be necessary, Mrs. Matthews," she said quickly, shoving a whole spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

Topanga smiled. "That's what I thought."

….

"Hey, Riley."

Her heart melted at those words, as they did every single day.

"H-hey, Lucas," she stammered back, hoping _not _to make a fool of herself today. Especially since everyone's favorite bulldozer-in-a-pink-sweater just happened to be walking past them.

"Hi, Lucas," Missy Bradford said sweetly. She turned to Riley and Maya, who were both scowling at her. "Oh, hi, little plant, didn't see you there," she said in that annoyingly snotty voice. "Looks like you haven't grown up yet, have you?"

"Go away, Missy," Maya told her, steering her away.

"Why should I listen to you, Mia?"

"It's Maya," Maya snapped.

"Oh, whatever," Missy stomped away, though not without giving Lucas one last loving look.

"And we're the ones who need to grow up," Riley grumbled. Maya smiled.

"Am I rubbing off on you?" she asked, patting Riley on the back.

"What do you mean by that?" Riley asked innocently. "All I said was that she thinks _we're _the ones who need to grow up."

Maya shrugged. "Oh, nothing."

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Lucas piped up, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Why, you got a hot date, country boy?" Maya asked.

Riley watched as Lucas rolled his eyes. Those pretty green eyes. . .

"Like my uncle always said-"

"Be like an eagle and soar above the mocking bird, we know," Maya said. Riley opened her mouth.

"You're the mo-"

"I know I'm the mocking bird!" Maya cried, stalking off to class, leaving Riley and Lucas dumbfounded.

"S-sorry about her," Riley apologized awkwardly.

"It's fine," Lucas said, smiling. "We should probably get to class, too, though."

Riley nodded. "Okay."

_Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself, _Riley thought. _Maybe he thinks of us as just friends, and nothing more. Maybe I'm just imagining that he likes me back. Living one big, little girl-ish dream._

She plopped down in her seat, taking out her handing in her homework. That day, she hardly payed attention in any of her classes. She felt like a zombie. At lunch, she mixed up Maya and Farkle. If that wasn't a sign of lack of sleep, she didn't know what was.

_I need to get more sleep tonight, _she told herself.

**Okay! So that was Chapter Two! Please, don't forget to review!**

**~ Pebblemist~**


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in her room, in her pajamas. She'd finished her homework for the night, and she was just about ready for bed. She looked at the clock. 8:15. She couldn't go to bed now!

There was a knock on her window. She turned to see a familiar face. She opened the window.

"Can I come in?"Maya asked, franticly looking behind her shoulder. Riley nodded.

" Come on in."

"Thanks, Riles," she said, climbing in and closing the window behind her.

"Maya,what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Some guy. . . he followed me from the subway. . . I needed to get away from him," she told her, watching her brown eyes go from concerned to freaking out in less than a second.

"What?" Riley cried. Maya smirked.

"Just kidding," she said,grinning.

"What? Maya, why would you say something like that?" Riley said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to see how you would react," Maya said smugly. Riley stuck her tongue out at her, earning an eye roll.

"Well, so much for going to bed early," Riley grumbled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, stop overreacting," Maya told rolled her eyes.

"I'm not overreacting," Riley protested. "I was ready for bed, and you woke me up.I won't be able to get to sleep in forever, now!"

"Aw, is Wiley a wittlele gwumpy pants?" Maya asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Riley huffed. She met Maya's couldn't help but laugh at the funny face she was making. "Don't make me laugh, I'm still trying to be mad at you!"

...

"Girls Ask Guys Night Under the Stars?" She read the banner out loud. "Another school dance?" She turned to Maya. "Do you know what this means?"

"It means that you get to ask cowboy to the dance," Maya told her.

"Mmhmm," Riley said,pulling out her phone. "I'm going to text him now."

"Text who now?" A voice said. Riley turned to see Farkle standing behind her. "I'm standing right here, if you're talking about the Farlke,"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. In your dreams."

Farkle let out a fake, exaggerated gasp. "But -"

"But nothing."

Riley rolled her eyes at Maya and Farkle's bickering. She began to tap out a text to Lucas.

**Hey, will u go 2 the dance w/ me?**

Before she could could press 'send', she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Riley," Lucas said. Riley's heart fluttered. Her finger hit send.

"H-hey, Lucas," she stammered.

"Hey, Lucas," a snotty voice cut in.

"Missy," Riley groaned.

Missy paused to glare at her. "Um, you know that dance next Friday?" She asked Lucas.

Oh, no, Riley thought.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's girls ask guys," Missy pointed out. "I'm a girl, you're a guy. . . would you like to go with me?"

Riley never heard his answer. She turned around and ran to class, tears streaming down her face.

Cory was stunned to see his daughter in class so early. The bell wasn't going to ring for a few minutes. She was the first one there. And she was crying, too.

"Riley sweetie,what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down by his daughter's desk with a look of concern on his face.

"Lucas. . . Missy. . . dance," she sobbed. "Can I be excused?" She asked as a bunch of students walked into the classroom, each of them staring at her.

"Riley, class hasn't even started yet. I can't-"

Riley looked up to see that Mayahad grabbed her father by his shirt.

"Please let her be excused," she begged him, all of her Maya toughness gone. It was clear she hated seeing Riley like this.

The bell rang. Lucas walked in, dragging Missy, who was clinging to his arm, and not looking too happy. Farkle walked in behind them, looking horrified.

"Now you may be excused. " Cory said, leading Riley to the door. Once she was outside, he turned to had her hand raised. He sighed.

"Yes, Miss Hart?" He said. Before she could open her mouth, he pointed to the noted and walked out to find her best friend stuffed inside a locker.

"Riley?" She asked. Riley sniffed.

" He's going to the dance with Missy," she whispered. "That stupid bulldozer in a pink sweater. . ."

"How do you know he said yes? You ran off before he answered." Maya pointed out.

"But he probably said yes. I saw them walking into the room together!"

"He didn't look happy. And besides, even if he was happy, that means he is really missing out."

Riley grumbled.

"Seriously, Riles. What guy wouldn't be lucky to have you? You're nice, you're funny, you're pretty," Maya 'booped' her on the nose. "Lucas is really missing out."

Riley sniffed. "You really think so?"

Maya nodded. "I know so."

Rileyclimbed out of the locker. "I'm ready to go back to class," she announced.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. Riley nodded fimly.

"Yup," she said, taking a deep breath. She walked into the classroom and sat down, Maya right by her side. She ignored the curious stares of her classmates, and picked up on her father's lesson right away. It was review of the Civil , she actually was able to pay attention in all of her classes. In art, she let all of her anger flow into a piece of paper, scribbling out all of her frustration.

On the subway home from school, she didn't talk to Lucas at all, no matter how many times he tried to approach her. Every time he did, Maya took care of him for her.

She hardly ate any of her dinner, but since Cory had told Topanga what had happened, nobody tried to make her eat.

At 8:00, shelooked at her phone. Ten missed calls. All from Lucas. And he'd left a message with each one.

There was a knock on the window. She turned, expecting to see Maya.

She saw Farkle.


	4. Chapter 4

She opened the window.

"What do you want, Farkle?" She asked, annoyance plain in her voice. Farkle climbed throughsaid window and into her room.

"I needed to talk to you," he told her. She sighed.

"And it you couldn't have waited till school tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't. You need to know this NOW, Riley, before this goes too far."

Riley plopped down on the bed. "Fine, but, please, make it quick. I don't need my parents to walk in and think the wring thing."

Normally, Farkle would have taken this chance to flirt with her. But he couldn't bear to see Riley, one of the two girls he'd been in love with since the first grade, have her heart broken, especially when he had proof that Lucas didn't want to date Missy.

"Look, Riley, Lucas said yes." He took a deep breath, waiting for Riley to freak out.

"And you're telling me this because?" Riley grumbled.

"Ug!" Farkle groaned. "That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. But what I mean is that didn't want to say yes."

Riley put her hands on her hips, eying him skeptically. " Prove it."

He pulled out his phone. After a bit of tapping around, he showed her the video.

She tapped the middle of the screen and the video started. It was back in the hallways before History. She could see a blurr of blonde hair taking off, most likely Maya following Riley into the classroom.

". . . Not interested, Missy," Lucas was saying calmly.

"You said that he said yes!" Riley cried.

"Wait!" Hissed Farkle.

The Missy in the video had her hands on her hips. "But you have to. The rules for Girls Ask Guys dances are different here then they may have been in Texas," she said sweetly. "When a girl asks a guy, the guy has to say yes"

Lucas blinked. "You can't possibly think that I believe that, can you." It's not a question. "But," he continued, "Since you're so desperate, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Missy said.

Riley watched with wide eyes.

The Lucas in the video sighed. "If I go to the dance with you, will you promise to stop being mean to Riley and Maya?" Missy huffed.

"Fine. Let's get to class, Lucas,"

The video ended a few seconds after that, leaving the room so quiet you could hear both Riley's and Farkle's breathing.

" So," Farkle broke the silence.

"Oh my God, Farkle, now I feel so bad for how I treated him!" Riley cried.

Farkle wasn't sure what to say. Riley hugged him, much to his surprise and pleasure.

"Thanks, Farkle," she said, pulling away from him. "But what if he hates me forever now?"

"He won't hate you, Riles," Farkle told her.

"How do you know?" She threw her hands up in distress.

"Because," he said. " He loves you. Just like I do." Riley sighed, but she smiled.

"Why did you do this for me?" She asked. "If you love me so much, why are you so happy to help me with Lucas?"

"Riley,Riley, Riley," Farkle sighed. "I love you. Part of that means that I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

...

"Riley, I understand if you never want to speak to me again but please-"

"Farkle told me everything," she interrupted Lucas's explanation. Before he knew what was happening, or even she hereof knew what she was doing, she had her arms thrown around his neck.

"Wha- Riley, I-"

"I forgive you!" She cried.

She felt hands on her shoulders. Strong felt like they were prying her off of him.

"Riley!" She heard her father's voice. She turned around to see Cory glaring at Lucas.

"Dad-"

"Quiet, Riley. Mr. Friar, my classroom, now."

"But Dad!" Riley cried.

"Mr. Matthews, please let her explain," Maya begged him.

"Fine," Cory said reluctantly.

"Lucas and I had a misunderstanding yesterday, and I was just telling him that I forgive him, that's all," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was just only the bits of the truth that she wanted him to know. She didn't even know if she had permission to even go to the dance at all.

Cory eyed her. "That's all?" He asked. His daughter wasn't one to lie, especially to her own father. But he wasn't quite sure he believed her. Not fully, anyway.

Riley nodded firmly, trying not to gulp. Cory nodded, eying herfor a moment before looking at Lucas. "Is what she saying true, Mr. Friar?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, then." And with that, he made the 'I'm watching you' look, and walked to his classroom.

Riley let out a breath she didn't know she'd held in. "Well," she said, lost for words."

"That could've been a lot worse," Maya said.

"Hey, Lucas," an annoyingly snotty voice said.

Lucas tipped his nonexistent cowboy hat politely. "Hi, Missy."

"What do you say we ditch these two," she flicked her hand at Rileyand Maya, "And go to class early, you know, so that we can sit next to each other, since we're going to the dance together and all."

"Nice to see you, too, Missy," Maya said with mock warmth in her voice. Missy rolled her eyes.

"Missy," Lucas said, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought we had an agreement."

Missy huffed, stalking away.

Maya sighed. Riley had told her about Farkle's video on the subway that morning. " Looks like she won't be holding up her end of the bargain, huh?"

"Nope." Riley sighed, watching Missy leave.

"Don't worry, girls," Lucas said. "Next time she says something like that, I'm going to break my end of the deal and go with the girl who asked me first," he smiled, his handsome green gaze meeting Riley's bright brown eyes.

Her heart melted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, thanks for all of the reviews, and sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll try to update once a day! And don't worry, I plan to keep writing this. I might even make a sequel!**

She stood on the subway, holding on to the pole. Maya stood next to was Thursday morning, the two were on the way to school. They'd hardly said a word the entire ride.

"So," Riley broke the silence. ". . . Did you do the homework, Maya?" She already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Maya raised an eyebrow. Riley pulled some papers out of her bag.

"I did it for you," she said, grinning.

Maya smiled. "Thanks, Riles."

Riley sighed. "This is the first time in my life that I actually WANT Missy to be mean to us."

"Well, she still has today," Maya said, trying to be optimistic for Riley's sake. She knew that Riley would be crushed if Lucas had to go to the dance with Missy instead of her. "We could try to be extra child-like, since we know how much she thinks we need to grow up," she suggested.

Riley smiled. "Goo-goo gaa-gaa!"

Maya nudged her in the ribs. "Not THAT childish, sweetie." Riley put on a fake scowl and stomped her foot.

"Fine," she grumbled. Maya patted her back.

"That's better," she told her

...

Missy stalked through the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School. She kept an eye out for Lucas. Ah, Lucas. The hot boy from Texas. Hanging out with THEM. Talk about falling in with the wrong crowd. From her point of view, Lucas had the potential to be one of the populars, like she was. But no. He'd chosen to make friends with those people.

It was beyond Missy's comprehending why he would even want to be friends with those three. They were like children. They needed to grow up.

Riley was the most babyish of them all. One could just look at her clothes to tell. Bright, girly colors. It was just horrible! Missy wanted to know where she shopped at. So the she could put that place out of business.

Then there was that Maya girl. One look and their was no mistaking that she and Riley were inseparable best friends. But they were so different. Riley was little more than a baby, as far as Missy was concerned. But Maya, she was worse. The whole homework rebellion idea, that was just stupid. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that if you hold up a sparkler inside, the sprinklers would go off. And that 'I don't care about school' attitude? Annoying!

And then that Farkle kid. Sure, he was cute. And by cute, Missy thought, puppy cute. Not HOT like Lucas. What made him cute to her was how he kept chasing after Maya and Riley,even though it was incredibly obvious that they weren't interested. But he was an idiot. It didn't take genius to figure out that the future 'Mrs. Farkle' would be anyone but Riley or Maya. That boy was stuck in a stupid childish dream. He'd get his heart broken one day. Shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey, Missy," an annoyingly perky voice called out. She turned to see none other than Riley,Maya at her side and Farkle right behind them.

"Yes?" Missy put her hands on her hips. Riley gulped heavilybefore looking her right in the eye. She 'booped' her.

" Boop!" She cried, and the students who were watching burst out laughing. Nobody could forget that day in Mr. Matthews's class.

Missy bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration. Her cheeks turned bright red. That ignorant little piece of-

Her thought was interrupted by the slapping sound of a high-five.

"Good, job, Riles," Maya congradgulated her friend. Riley wasgrinning ear to ear.

"I can't believe I just did that," Riley said.

Something clicked inside Missy's head. They were purposly annoying her so that she'd break her promise to Lucas! She had to stay calm.

"I know what you're doing," she said a-matter-of-factly. Maya blinked at her with a look of mock innocence in her blue eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Maya asked with a fake gasp. Missy scoffed.

"I'm not stupid, Maya-"

"Oh, how sweet," Maya said. "You bothered to remember my name."

Missy paused. "Whatever. You are trying to annoy me so that I'll break my promise to Lucas," she said, an evil look in her eye. "However, unlike Maya's mother, I keep my promises."

"Oh, that's it, Mis-"

"Maya," Riley interupted. But Missy's insult had hit Maya home a little too hard. Maya lunged at Missy, ready to fight.

Maya felt strong hands holding her back, and she turned,ready to slap whoever was holding her. She turned to come face to face with-

"Lucas," Missy said warmly.

"Save it, Missy," Lucas said. "I saw everything."

"Yeah," Riley blurted out. "Save it, Missy."

"Seriously?" Maya hissed. Riley shrugged.

"But Lucas-"

"No, Missy. We made a deal and you broke it."

"How was that mean?" Missy protested.

"Oh, I don't know," Riley muttered. "Maybe you could think of what you said to Maya as mean, but, what do I know?"

"Nothing! You know nothing!" Missy growled. "You're such an idiot! Someone like you couldn't possibly be liked by someone like Lucas!"

"Just shut the hell up, Missy," Riley's mouth felt uncomfortable saying 'hell' for the first time, but she didn't care. Not only was Missy trying to get between her and Lucas, but now she'd insulted Maya, too?! She was horrible.

"Listen to Riley, Missy, becauseif you don't leave us alone in ten seconds, I'll let Maya go," Lucas told her. He couldn't hold the angry twelve year old girl back much longer.

"Fine," Missy snapped. She began to stalk away.

"Oh, and Missy?" Lucas called.

She whirled around. "Yes, Lucas?"

"In case it was incredibly obvious, I won't be going to the dance with you."

"Grow. Up." Missy growled.

"Why don't you take your own advice and leave before Maya strangles you," Riley suggested.

"See you in class," Missy said. And with that, she left the four friends alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**30 reviews. I go to bed with 22 reviews, and wake up with 30. That's a new record! Sure it only beats Girl Meets Pokemon by 2 reviews, but still! You guys are awesome!**

"Riley," Maya asked.

She was freaking out. For two reasons. One, Lucas was taking her to the dance tomorrow. But she'd forgotten one thing. Her father. She had never asked him if she could even go go the dance.

"Riley!' Maya repeated as they walked into their History class. " Earth to Riley, come in, Riley!"

"Oh, Maya, I forgot something really important!" Riley cried as they sat down. Luckily, Cory wasn't in the classroom yet. He must have been in the bathroom or something.

Maya's eyes widened as she followed Riley's gaze to Mr. Matthew's desk.

"You never asked your father if you could go to the dance, did you?" Farkle piped up. Riley slammed her head on her desk and groaned.

"The dance is tomorrow, guys. Tomorrow! I'm never gonna convince him to let me go by tomorrow, can I?" She fretted.

"Don't worry, Riley," Lucas said. Riley sat up and turned around. She was speechless as she stared into Lucas' green eyes, which were wide and filled with worry, contradicting what he had just told her.

Riley took a deep breath. "You're right. I'll ask my parents tonight."

"Hey, Maya?" Farkle asked. Maya groaned.

"What?"

"Do you have anything to ask me? You know, something that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Farkle's eyes brightened. "What?"

"I have to ask you to STOP asking me to ask you to the dance," Maya told him. Farkle frowned.

Riley chuckled as she watched Farkle and Maya's bickering. Things were going normally. Missy was sitting as far away from the group has she could get. Next to Back-of-the-Class Brenda. She watched Riley with a scowl. If looks could kill, Riley would surely be dead by now.

She looked Lucas in the eye. "I'll call you tonight to tell you what he says."

He nodded. "Just don't freak out, okay?"

Riley took a deep breath. "Okay. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

...

That was the WORST thing that could happen! She thought.

She was sitting at the dinner table. Cory, Topnaga, and Auggie were watching her, waiting for a reaction. She'd just popped the question; could she go to the dance?

No. The answer was no.

"Why not?" Riley protested. "Tomorrow's not any important day, is it?"

Cory sighed. "Honey-"

"Cory, I think wecshould let her go. That Lucas boy seems nice." Topanga said.

"Topanga, he's a teenage boy. I know teenage boys. I was one once! He may seem nice, but who knows what goes through his mind!"

"Dad-dy!" Riley cried. "Do you really think that Lucas would- that I would- are you seriou- Do you even trust me?"

Tears streamed down her face as she left the table, leaving her family speechless. She ran to her room, and threw herself down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She shook with sobs.

Her father didn't trust her. He actually thought that she wanted to- uhg, just the thought disgusted her. That she, Riley Matthews, would do that. At 12 years old. Not even the rebellious Maya would do that. So why would Cory even THINK something like that?

Riley had no she did know was that she HAD to get her father to trust her.

There was a knock on her door.

"Riley?" Came her father's voice. "May I come in?"

"Go away!" Riley's cried, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Cory opened the door anyway. "Sweetie-"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Riley yelled, throwing the pillow at him.

Cory ducked as the pillow flew past his head. He knew he couldn't calm her down. He left the room. Topanga was sitting on the couch, smirking.

"So how'd it go?" She asked her husband.

"She threw a pillow at me, Topanga. A pillow."

Topanga choked back a laugh. "That's our Riley. Would you like me to go talk to her?"

"Please!" Cory pulled her off the couch, steering her towards Riley's room.

"Riley," Topanga knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mom," Riley called. With one last look at Cory, she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Riley," Topanga went over to her daughter's bed, sitting down next to her.

"Is he with you?" Riley had her head buried into another pillow.

"Sit up, sweetie."

Groaning, Riley obeyed. She relaxed once she realized that Cory wasn't in there.

"Dad doesn't trust me," she whispered. "He won't let me go to the dance because he thinks that Lucas and I will. . ." her voice trailed off, as she was uncomfortable saying 'have sex' out loud.

"No, he doesn't think anything like that!" Topanga reassured her. Riley sniffed.

" Then why can't I go to the dance?"

Topanga sighed. "Your father thinks that you, his little girl, is growing up too fast. He thinks that going to two dances in one school year is just too much."

"That makes no sense!" Riley threw her hands up and flopped down on the bed dramatically.

"I know it doesn't," Topanga said. " I'm going to talk some sense into him, hon, don't worry."

Riley sat up and hugged her."Thanks, Mom," she whispered. "I love you."

Topanga rubbed her daughter's back. "I love you, too."

**Change of plans, guys. I'm staying at a friend's house next week and I can't take the tablet with me. If I can convince my mom to let me, I'll be able to keep my promise of updating every day. But if not, I can't update til Saturday night at the earliest. Sorry, guys!**

**~Pebblemist~**


	7. Chapter 7

Topanga left her daughter's room to see Cory right out side of it. He looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

Topanga sighed. "You have to let her go, Cory."

"B-but she's my little girl!" Cory stammered. "Two dances in one year? That's a big no-no."

"Cory!" Topanga cried. "She thinks you don't trust her!"

"Why would she-"

"She thinks that you think that Lucas want to have se-"

"WHAT? Why would she think that I would think that?"

"I don't know!" Topanga said, frustration evident in her voice. "What I do know is that you have to let her go to that dance tomorrow."

Cory sighed. "It's just that she's growing up so fast. . . Our little girl is not so little anymore."

"Cory, you need to understand that Riley is going to grow up whether we want her to or not. But it doesn't mean she's growing away from us. We've already met the world; it's her turn now, you know that."

"She's right, you know."

Riley's bedroom door opened, and she stepped out, hugging her father.

"Riley, hon-"

"I heard everything. Mom's right, Dad. I'm going to grow up one day. I can't control it. But I'll always be your little girl no matter what." Riley looked into Cory's eyes. "And you'll always be my father. Right?"

Cory nodded. "Right, Riley."

"Daddy?"

Cory turned to see Auggie, standing in his Mr. Googly pajamas, watching them.

"Auggie? How long have you been standing there?" Riley asked. Auggie ignored her.

"Yes, Auggie?" Cory asked.

"Will you let Riley go to the dance?" he blinked up at him, innocence sparkling in his eyes. Cory smiled.

"Yes. Riley, you may go to the dance," Cory said, bracing himself for the squeal of delight that would definitely come out of his daughter's mouth.

"EEK!" Riley squealed.

"Under one condition," Cory interrupted her.

Riley blinked. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Try not to grow up _quite _as fast."

Riley smiled. "I'll try, Daddy, I'll try."

She hugged Cory, Topanga, and Auggie before heading into her room, closing the door behind her. Cory went into his and Topanga's room, leaving her and Auggie alone in front of Riley's bedroom door.

"How did I do?" Auggie whispered loudly.

"You did great, little man," Topanga said, smiling at her son.

"Ah-hah!"

Cory appeared behind them, smiling. "I knew you told him to say that, Topanga!"

"Fine, you got me," Topanga admitted. "But you would have let Riley go to the dance anyways, right?"

Cory sighed. "You're right."

"I know I am," Topanga smiled.

...

"Here she comes!" Topanga said excitedly as her daughter's bedroom door opened slightly.

"Calm down, Mrs. Matthews," Maya, who was standing next to her, said, though she was smiling. "It's just a school dance, not Prom."

Just then, Riley's face peered out of the doorway. "Is Dad out here?" she fretted. Topanga shook her head.

"Nope. I made him leave until you were ready for him to see you."

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

Topanga smiled. "I threatened to make chicken for dinner tonight."

Riley laughed, remembering that night all too well.

"Well, are you going to stand there all night or what?" asked Maya, who was wearing a hoodie over a T-shirt with a puppy on it, and some torn blue jeans.

She stepped out of the room so that they could see her outfit. It was a sun dress, blue with subtle white flower patterns around the bottom. Her brown hair was slightly curled. Topanga had allowed her to wear a tiny bit of make up. She looked very grown up.

Maya smiled. Her 'Little Plant' had grown into a very pretty flower.

"Maya," Riley asked. "What are you wearing? You can't wear _that, _can you?"

she shrugged. "What is it with you people and acting like it's such a big deal? It's a school dance, not Prom."

"School dances are supposed to be to prepare us for Prom, Maya. Would you wear _that _to the Prom?"

"We're in 7th grade, Riley."

"So?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "So, ready to woo Cowboy on the dance floor?"

Riley grinned, although her face was pale.

"Whoa, Riles, you don't look so hot."

Riley squeezed Maya's hand. "I'm so nervous, Maya. What if I make a complete fool of myself?"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Topanga soothed. "Everything's gonna be all right."

Maya nodded. "Your Mom's right, Riley. Don't sweat it."

Riley smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking a deep breath. "Let's go see Dad."

They walked into the living room, where Cory and Auggie were sitting on the couch watching Mr. Googly. Neither of them noticed the girls.

"Daddy," Riley breathed, catching Cory's attention.

"Riley," he whispered, looking at his daughter, who seemed to grow up faster by the minute.

"How do I look?" Riley asked.

"Wonderful. You both do."

"Even in this?" Maya asked, her face turning slightly pink. Cory nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked them.

The two girls exchanged a glance. They both nodded.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Riley said.

The buzzer buzzed.

"Farkle," came Farkle's voice.

"And Lucas," Lucas added.

Riley's heart seemed to melt as she buzzed them in.

"Come on up," she said into the buzzer.

Within a few minutes, the two boys opened the door.

Riley smiled. Finally. As she looked at Lucas, his handsome smile, his bright green eyes, she couldn't keep her heart from fluttering. Maybe, hopefully, later that night, the moment she'd been waiting for, his moment, would finally come.


	8. Chapter 8

The subway ride back to school that night was quite eventful. Maya and Lucas were doing their usual bickering while Riley stood there, close to freaking out.

"Riding the subway to school TWICE in one day?" Maya was mumbling.

"Are you saying you don't want to go to the dance, Maya?" Lucas asked. Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Shut it, cowboy. Of course I want to go to the dance. So I can watch you make a fool of yourself trying to flirt with Riley."

Riley's face turned bright red, but Maya didn't seem to notice. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you'll just have to sit back and watch me while I have no idea what I'm doing. Or have you forgotten who you danced with at the last dance, city girl?"

"Ugh! You're not supposed to have a comeback for everything I say!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat. "Sorry, ma'am. Am I annoying to you?"

"Very," Maya growled.

"You'd better watch it, Maya," Riley warned. "He might have another rose for Farkle!"

Maya shuddered, remembering that horrid night. The best thing that had happened that night was dancing with Mr. Matthews.

"Farkle may have been my first dance, but at least Farkle wasn't my first _kiss,_" she said, hoping to change the subject from herself to Riley.

Riley made a face. "He missed!"

"Farkle's right here, you know," Farkle piped up. "Would you like me not to miss next time?"

"_NO!" _Riley said at the same time that Maya said 'YES!'

"EW!" Riley squealed, glaring at Maya before bursting out laughing.

They came to their stop and walked the rest of the way to school. They talked, they laughed, they argued. It was almost like any other morning, except in the afternoon.

They stood at the steps of John Quincy Adams Middle school when Riley paused. Maya looked back.

"Coming Riles?"

Riley nodded, taking a deep breath. She tried not to freak out. His moment would be coming soon, right?

...

The music was blaring, and she was surrounded by dancing students. She wanted to join in, but every time she tried, she fought the urge to throw up. Finally, she worked up the courage to go out on the dance floor.

Almost instantly, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" she stammered, backing away, only to bump into someone else. Her face strawberry red, she scurried off into a corner. She made it halfway off the dance floor when she bumped into yet another person.

"S-sorry!" she stammered for the third time in the past two minutes.

"It's fine, ma'am."

She looked up to see who she'd run into. She stared into his green eyes, and her heart fluttered in her chest. "L-Lucas."

He smiled. "Nice running into you, Riley," he said.

"Actually, Lucas, I-I ran into you," Riley said awkwardly before blushing. _I'm only embarrassing myself! _she thought.

Lucas chuckled. "Do you want to dance?"

He had just asked her to dance. _Her, _who had stuck her finger up his nose. _Her, _who embarrassed herself all the time in front of him. He could have asked anyone else to dance. But no. He'd asked her. Riley Matthews.

"M-me?" she asked. "You want to dance with me?"

"Do you not want to dance with me?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Riley cried. "It's just that. . . You could've asked anyone else-"

"Okay, ladies and gentleman," the DJ said over the speaker. "This will be the first slow dance of the ni-ight!"

Slow music started to play, and, in response, the couples at the dance began to, well, slow dance.

Riley felt frozen. But Lucas grabbed her hand and began to guide her, and soon, she was dancing fairly well. She only stepped on Lucas' feet once.

They danced for a while. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. They didn't hear Maya and Farkle's bickering, or people laughing when she twirled and smacked into him. Everything was perfect. Just perfect.

When the music faded, they walked over to the wall where Maya and Farkle were standing, arguing over something or another. Lucas left to go to the bathroom, and Farkle left to 'dance.' Riley and Maya were left alone.

"So, how'd it go?" Maya asked, nudging Riley in the ribs.

"I don't know, Maya. How did it go? I couldn't tell," Riley said sincerely.

"I owe Farkle ten bucks now."

"What?"

"I bet that you'd step on his feet ten times, and her said you'd only do it once. I owe him ten bucks. That reminds me; can I borrow ten bucks?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Fine. So did I do good or what, Maya? Tell me so I don't make the same mistakes again!"

Maya smiled. "You did fine, Riles. Don't worry about it."

"Do you think his moment will be tonight?"

"His moment will be his moment," Maya shrugged. Riley sighed.

"You're not helping this at all."

"I don't know what to say, Riley. Just that you have to stop thinking about Lucas every single waking moment of your life!"

"I know," Riley huffed.

"I know you know, you know?" Maya said. Riley smiled at the overuse of the word 'know.'

"I know you know I know. Anyways, can I ask you a question?"

Maya nodded, becoming serious. "Of course, Riley."

"How will I know when his moment comes?"

Maya thought carefully on how to answer that. Having never been in love, or even in like, she had no idea.

"I have no idea."

"Come on, Maya," Riley said.

"Riley, I honestly don't know anything about this stuff, okay?"

Riley sighed. "Okay."

"I'm back," Lucas approached them.

"Have fun in the bathroom, cowboy?" Maya asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Come on, Maya. We all know it's that time of the month so-"

"I will break you," Maya growled. Lucas shrugged.

"If it'll make you happy."

"Why can't you move back to Texas already?" she groaned.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said politely. "But I'm afraid I can't do that."

Maya turned away, taking deep breaths.

"Whoa, calm down, Maya," Riley said, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm trying to calm down so I don't end up seriously hurting someone today," she muttered.

"Good," Riley said. "I don't feel like bringing anyone to the hospital today."

"Well then you don't have to."

The night went on. Music played, people danced. It felt like forever until they would play another slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked her. She swallowed hard, then nodded.

"Why don't you dance with someone who really deserves it?" whispered a snotty voice about halfway through the song. Riley groaned.

"Leave us alone, Missy," she snapped.

"Ooh, someone's a little feisty," Missy muttered.

"Yeah, and it's not her," Maya cut in, grabbing Missy by her shoulder. "If you don't leave my friends alone, things will get ugly pretty soon.

Missy scoffed, "Have you looked in a mirror, recently? Because things are already ugly," she pointed at Riley. "Her."

Riley stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to open her mouth, but no words would come out. But that wasn't a problem, because Maya spoke for her.

"Missy Bradford, you're the only one around here who's ugly! You see, you think everyone else needs to grow up, but really, you're the one who needs to grow up and realize that you're not as epic as you think you are. The universe does not revolve around you, Missy,"

"It doesn't revolve around you, Maya-"

"And I'm perfectly fine with that."

Missy huffed and stalked away.

By that time, the song was over. A fast-paced song played, but it didn't matter. Because Lucas looked into Riley's bright brown eyes. They were wet with tears. What Missy had said was really hurtful. He pulled her into a hug.

"Riley, what she said wasn't true," he told her, rubbing her back.

She buried her face into his shoulder, fighting back tears.

"Seriously, Riley; you're not ugly. But even if you were-which your not- I love you for you." He had a feeling he would only make things worse.

Riley looked Lucas straight in the eye. "You really mean it?"

He didn't answer. Riley's heart fluttered.

"I-is this your moment?" She stammered.

He kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy. My dog recently passed away, and I haven't completely recovered, and with school having just started, I've been really stressed out. But without further ado, the final chapter of His Moment!**

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough that she knew that she never wanted it to end. But sadly, it had to.

He pulled away first, leaving her staring into his gorgeous green eyes, dumbfounded.

"W-was that your moment?" she asked softly. Lucas smiled, and she knew the answer right away. His moment had finally come.

"Yes, Riley, it was," Lucas said. Riley let out a squeal.

Someone grabbed her hand, pulling her away from him.

"Maya!" she protested, stifling a laugh.

"You _might _want to disinfect your lips now," Maya said with a wink, her blue eyes sparkling. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Hah, hah," she deadpanned.

"I'm happy for you," Maya said sincerely.

"His moment came, Maya! It came!"

"Yeah, I know. Farkle and I saw the whole thing. We were kind of standing right there, you know."

Riley blushed. "Yeah, I kinda forgot about that. . ." she smiled. "It was like we were the only two people in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Could you calm down, please?" Maya asked, slightly annoyed. Only slightly.

"Maya, i just had my first kiss, are you kidding me? I can't calm down!"

Maya smirked. "That wasn't your first kiss," she pointed out.

"What do you mean it wasn't my first kiss?" Riley asked, confused.

"Farkle was your first kiss, remember?"

"He missed!" Riley protested.

"It still counts."

"Ladies, ladies," Lucas intervened. "Does it really matter who was her first kiss?"

"Yes, because she's lying. Her first kiss was Farkle," Maya told him.

Lucas laughed. "You know what I think?" he asked.

"No, nor do I care," Maya grumbled. Lucas smirked.

"I think you're just jealous that Riley's had her first kiss and you haven't."

"Who says I haven't?" Maya snapped. A split second later, she realized what she had just said. "I take that back!"

"You've had your first kiss, Maya?" Riley asked.

"No," Maya insisted. Riley put her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, Riles!"

"Maya, Maya, Maya," Farkle said, breaking his silence.

"Don't you dare-"

"Must we hide our love?" Farkle interrupted her. Maya huffed.

"Fine. My first kiss was with Farkle. Happy now?"

Riley giggled. "Yes."

Maya looked confused. "Huh?"

"I've known you've liked Farkle for a long time!" Riley admitted. "Now I know it's true!"

"Shut up!" Maya hissed.

"Face it, Maya, you like Farkle," Riley said with a smile. "It's not a bad thing!"

"Yeah, Maya," Lucas added. "Don't deny it."

Riley expected her friend to be mad that her secret was out. But no. She was the exact opposite of that. Maya was grinning from ear to ear. She hugged Riley, then (rather reluctantly) Lucas, then Farkle, and then they shared a group hug. When the hug broke up, Maya was still grinning.

"Thanks, you guys," she said. "I was worried liking Farkle would ruin my reputation," she nudged Farkle in the ribs.

"Whoever you like, you're still our Maya," Riley reasurred her. "We'll always be best friends. Forever."

Maya hugged Riley. "That's all I needed to hear."

...

"So, how'd it go?" Topanga said as Riley walked through the doorway, Maya at her heels.

"It went great, Mom!" Riley cried. "We hung out, we danced, we talked," there was a dreamy look in her eyes.

Topanga hugged her daughter, then Maya. "So everything's okay?"

"Yep, Mrs. Matthews," Maya said. "And you'll never believe what happened." she poked Riley. "Tell her."

"Is Dad around?$ Riley fretted, glancing around. Topanga raised an eyebrow.

" No," she said, sounding suspicious. "He's sleeping. . . why?

" I had my first kiss!" Riley said happily. "With Lucas!"

"WHAT?"

Cory flew out of his and Topanga's room. "No no no. Not my little girl!"

"You said he was sleeping!" Riley yelled at Topanga. Topanga glared at her husband.

"You said you were sleeping!" she cried. Cory shrugged.

"I was. But I woke up when I heard that you had your first kiss! I knew I should have chaperoned at this dance!"

"Da-ddy," Riley protested. "You had your first kiss when you were my age! Why is it so bad for me to have mine?"

"Yeah, Mr. Matthews. I'd like to know that myself," Maya added. Cory stared at her. She had a dreamy look in her blue eyes. He facepalmed.

"Farkle?" He sighed. Maya nodded with a smile.

"Yep." she said.

Riley looked up at her father, who seemed dumbfounded.

"I-I. . . She forced me to kiss her!" he pointed at Topanga.

"You married me," Topanga put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Are you saying that Riley and Lucas are gonna get married?" Cory's face paled.

"Dad!" Riley cried. "It's just a dumb kiss, will you get over it already?"

She immediately regretted saying that when she saw the look on her father's face.

"Riley. . ." Cory whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" She cried. "I didn't mean to- I-I-I. . ." she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Cory smiled weakly.

"You two are growing up so fast," he said, looking at both Riley and Maya.

"Yeah, we kind of knew that," Maya said sarcastically, a warm look in her blue eyes. Cory paused.

"And it's going to happen, whether I want it or not," he continued, giving Maya a look that clearly said 'don't interrupt.' She obeyed. "Just know that we're going to be with you every step of the way. You're going to do great things in this world one day." He put his arm around Topanga.

"Even me, Mr. Mattews?" Maya asked. Cory smiled.

"Yes, Maya. Even you. Now, a very wise man once told me something."

"Who was it? What-what did he tell you?"

"You remember the stories, right, Riley?" Topanga asked. "About our old teacher?"

"You mean Mr. Feeny?" Riley asked. Cory nodded. "What did he tell you?" she repeated.

"Dream," Cory said.

"Try," Topanga added.

"Do good," Cory finished with a smile.

Maya seemed to be thinking deeply. A very un-Maya-like thing for her to do. Riley waved her hand in front of Maya's face.

"Maya?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. Maya smiled.

"Dream. Try. Do good. I'll remember that, Mr. Mattews. I'll remember that."

. . .

She climbed into bed, snuggling under her covers. She sighed, yawning.

"Tired?" a voice next to her said.

"Yeah," Riley said tiredly.

"Long night, huh?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. But it was still wonderful."

"You kissed a cowboy," Maya teased. Riley rolled her eyes.

"You kissed Farkle," Riley pointed out. "And he didn't miss."

Maya yawned. "Whatever. . ." she rolled onto her side and quickly fell asleep. Riley sighed, turning onto her own side.

The last thought she had before she fell asleep was a short, simple one. One that she would have engraved in her heart for the rest of her life.

His moment had come.

**So, that was the last chapter of His Moment. But this isn't the last you've heard of me from this fandom. If you're in to JESSIE, you might want to check out my crossover fic, Fight To Survive. And I have a plan for a story titled Girl Meets Bullying, which deals with things that happen in everyday life for a 7th grader. Bullying. I should know; I've been bullied before. Well, guess I'll be seeing you around! **


End file.
